2013.08.30 - Another Charity Event
It's after hours at the New York Botanical Gardens located in scenic downtown Metropolis (well, the Bronx, but you get the idea). The Garden has been opened for a private party, a charity event to benefit the Robin Hood Foundation, which funds programs to fight poverty and aid the poor. All of the city's elite are in attendance, and even some fairly lucky individuals with no real credentials, but friends in high places. It's a lovely evening, if a bit on the humid side, but that seems to suit the gardens and the flowers, even with the blooms closed for the night ahead. One of the lucky ones is Fern Fiddlehead, wanna-be actress, current waitress, and friend to Justin Hammer. He was her ticket in tonight, and Fern stays close to her 'date' as he hob-nobs with other New York elite. With all the trees lit with twinkling fairy lights, she seems to fit perfectly, in her dress of simple green and brown. The skirt is short and wispy, the hem uneven, stretching to fall in four points, the top brief and strappy. On some it would look wanton, but on Fern it looks almost waifish and innocent. In a rare instance, she wears heels instead of flats, not evening her height to Justin's, but giving her another couple inches to balance it out a little bit. She's more enthralled with the plants and her 'date' than with most of the nouveau riche in attendance, and she leans to whisper something to him as they move away from a prominent banker and his wife. "I don't mean to speak ill, Justin, but I think that suit stopped fitting him about forty pounds ago." Another Friday night, another charity event. Instead of coming stag as he normally does, Justin had extended an invitation to Miss Fiddlehead on a whim. He was already going to call her with the details about the weekend's boat trip, so it was a logical next step. Plus there was always the side effect of Fern balancing out his otherwise obnoxious attitude. So tonight he's been slightly less smarmy than usual, though he's still dressed for the part in a light sand-colored suit with a gold shirt and tie. The young redhead's comment gets a snorted laugh from the CEO as he looks toward her. "You know what they say about bankers," he replies in a low tone, "They're tighter than... Well, they're tight with their money." Grinning he looks back up and around the gardens, keeping an eye open for anyone he may know, or want to get to know. While his family is trying to get him out and about more in a social role, Warren Worthington III isn't actually too distressed to be going to this particular event. After all, it certainly fits with his current project of renovating some historic buildings in Harlem for low-income, safe housing communities. He's even remained mostly sober...for now...with only a single champagne flute, still half-full, in hand. It also helps that he doesn't have to wrestle with a tuxedo for an event like this. Instead, he's wearing a suit but with a t-shirt underneath, the design some sort of play on a Warhol print. His wings, of course, are out, contrasting nicely with the silvery grey of the suit. He's currently sampling one of the passed appetizers and actually striking the young catering server up. She's probably some college student earning some extra money. It was an event to aid the poor and fight poverty. Not to mention it allowed a certain German to establish some reputation. He also seems to be wandering about and after talking to a few people, he seems to come to Justin Hammer and his date. "Guten Abend. I am Hans Gunsche, a minor German noble visiting your country." He says with a very thick German, and he seems to be probably a year younger then Fern or at the same age as her. He then gives her a smile and offers her a hand as well. "And who is this most beautiful woman with you sir?" He asks, not seeming to know Hammer when he spoke to him but the woman seemed to catch his attention more. "Justin!" Fern hisses, feigning shock at his words. While she's not currently holding a glass, she's about two or three champagnes deep, because she trusts Justin to keep her safe. While the young waitress seldom wears flashy jewelry, tonight there is a chunky bracelet on her right wrist, and she takes some care to make sure it stays in it's place. "You're worse than I am." The words are light, and she adds thoughtfully, "Isn't there something about Scots and their money...?" Fortunately, before she can speculate further on the thought, there is an interruption in the form of a German accent. Her hand automatically goes out when his is offered, the other retaining it's light grip on Justin's arm, and Fern smiles at the tall blonde, murmuring, "Guten Abend." The greeting isn't unfamiliar to her, having once had a friend of Germanic descent. Mostly. A flash of white draws her eyes briefly, wings noted as a waitress is chatted up a short distance away, and Fern immediately looks back to the new arrival, allowing Justin to make the introduction as he sees fit. Hammer seems to draw up short at the appearance of the German, almost as if startled. There's a moment where he has a confused look on his face, but he covers fairly quickly with a veneer smile. "Ah, Mister Gunche," he says, taking the man's hand and shaking it. "Good to meet you. Justin Hammer. And this," He motions toward Fern while she shakes the German's hand, "Is Miss Fern Fiddlehead, up and coming actress." His tone is outwardly light and friendly, but there's an undertone to it that's hard to place. Maybe it's the voice or the introduction...or the flash of red hair in his peripheral vision but Warren turns slightly to note Fern's presence at the event. There's a brief expression of surprise before it turns into a slight frown when he recognizes who's company she's keeping. While he may not know the man personally, he certainly knows of him -- it's part of his job. Noting that his attention has shifted, the server gives a sigh and moves over to the grouping of Fern, Justin, and Hans. She offers her tray with napkins in her other hand, "Spanakopita?" "An Honor to make your acquaintance Herr Hammer, Dame Fiddlehead. I am hoping to learn what I can from how Americans aid their impoverished to return back home to help my own people." He says before he turns to see what they are looking at before tilting his head to the winged man, seeming almost taken aback by him, not bad taken aback but pleasantly surprised. "Oh he is gorgeous." He says as he begins to approach Worthington. "Oh Mein gott, you are gorgeous. These wings, do they possess the same strength as human bone, or are they lighter to allow you the power of flight. What a beautiful gift to have, Mein herr." He says, looking over the man's wings. There's a smile for the new acquaintance, and Fern says, "Just Fern is fine, please." For a moment she felt rather like Dame Edna, and that was certainly a moment of weirdness she doesn't need after a couple glasses of champagne. The smile fades as the server drifts over toward them. "No, thank you." Coming from Fern, that was downright chilly, for some reason, and her eyes shift to follow Hans as he moves to speak to Warren. She's not sure how he'll receive the stranger, but she's curious to find out, and holds her tongue. Well, except to lean toward Justin and whisper, "That's Warren Worthington." Although he'd likely have figured that out for himself already. Justin looks toward the waitress and plucks one of the pastries off the tray. He looks back toward his 'date' and Hans. He smiles and nods to the German. "Well, this is certainly a good place to start," he offers before the other man notices Warren. He turns his gaze as well, and arches a brow as the German wanders away rather suddenly. Well, that's probably for the best. Smiling again, more honestly this time, he glances to Fern. "I recognized him, seen him at a few functions like this, never really spoke with him much." He knows Ferns relationship with Warren, so he lets her decide if they approach or hang back. In the mean time, he tries the spanakopita. After Justin takes his chosen pastry, the server moves on to others with her plate. It is excellent spanakopita. Warren, however, does seem to give a start of surprise at the compliment suddenly tossed at him. "I...uhm. Thank you, but I'm straight." Maybe he's had to deal with such compliments before? As more questions come, he whets his lips with the champagne before answering, "I guess it's lighter than human bone...I never really figured out how to weigh just my wings. I do fly though." There's a little wariness as his wings are scrutinized, "Thank you, I think so as well although my tailors aren't as thrilled." Hans laughs. "Oh no I would guess not and I am not trying to court you, just in my time I have met many mutants and This thus far is incredibly impressive." He says to the man. "To fly without aid of any device or vehicle? Truly must be a wonderful experience." He says with a smile and nods to the man. "Well to gauge how strong the bones is to find someone of similar build and retrieve x-rays of the skeletal structure." He says and then seems to realize something. "My most sincere apologies, I have failed to introduce myself. My name is Hans Gunsche, I am a minor noble from Germany." He says extending a hand to Warren. Fern keeps her grip on Justin's arm, and perhaps the Hammer CEO notices it tighten just a measure as she tries to decide on a course of action. It would be rude to walk away, assuming Warren noticed her and Justin, especially after just having met Herr Gunsche themselves, so she takes a step toward the pair, drawing her 'date' with her. "Evening, Warren," she offers, her voice warmer than it was to the unfortunate server. "It's nice to see you. Have you met Justin Hammer?" she asks, looking between the men quickly, "Justin, may I introduce Warren Worthington the third?" Her eyes flicker away quickly, looking for that guy that was walking around with the tray of champagne glasses. "And we've all just met Herr Gunsche," she adds absently as her eyes return. Justin moves when Fern does, taking note of her slight apprehension in the form of the tension on his arm. He gives the redhead a quick glance, but doesn't second guess her decision. He finishes the small pastry off as they walk toward the two men, tucking the napkin in his jacket pocket. When Fern makes contact with Warren, he puts on one of his used car salesman smiles. "Mister Worthington! I've heard a lot about you, but I don't believe we've had the pleasure of really getting a chance to talk." He offers his hand toward the winged man when Fern gives proper introductions. Fern's change of tone isn't missed, either, and is filed away for future reference. "Thank you and it's pretty amazing to fly...I won't deny it," Warren offers in reply. His brows crease as X-rays are mentioned and he drains the champagne in the flute, "I'm not going to get x-rayed. I'm not that concerned about it." Taking the offered hand, a single brow lifts, "Warren Worthington the Third. A pleasure, Herr Gunsche. I didn't realize that Germany still had landed gentry. I thought they sort of did away with all of that after World War I?" When Fern and Justin wander closer, he inclines his head and flashes Fern a grin, "Evening, Fern! What a pleasant surprise." As he's introduced, he takes Justin's offered hand, "You're right, I don't think we've officially met, but I'm certainly aware of the work you do, Mr. Hammer." Back to Fern, he looks between the two of them, "I wasn't aware that you two knew each other." The tone is obviously asking to know exactly how they know each other. Hans chuckles. "True gentry was done away with. Seems I keep forgetting that." Hans says with a chuckle and shaking the man's hand. "Like you I am gifted as well, though my gift isn't as noticeable as you and your beautiful wings." He says as he nods his head to the other two. He simply remains quiet for now. Fern keeps one hand comfortably tucked into the crook of Justin's arm, her eyes on Warren. "We met at the restaurant, bumped into each other a couple times, until I pretty much commandeered him," Fern says with a smile, her eyes shifting to look at Justin as an impish cast pulls at her lips. "We bumped into each other on the Ferry, too." Also a place she and Warren have chanced to bump into each other before. She looks to Hans, asking, "Are you new to the States, or have you been here a while?" From his accent she would say he's new, but some folks to tend to hold their accents even after being here for years. "As I'm familiar with your work," Justin replies to Worthington with a toothy grin. "From what I hear your family is the go-to for real estate. Lemme tell ya, when it comes time to expand the Hammer Industries' facilities again, I'll be talking to you first." He lets Fern explain how they met, and can't help but blink at what she says. There's that feisty redhead attitude again. Hammer looks to Hans as Fern starts questioning him, filing away the fact that he's 'gifted' as well. Seems to mesh up with the somewhat alarming research he uncovered about the German. "Yes, well..." Warren clears his throat, "We all of us have gifts, Herr Gunsche...and some might say you are quite lucky that your gifts aren't on exhibition for all to see." Blue eyes then note how comfortable Fern seems to be in her contact with Justin. As he listens to how they developed their apparent friendship, he turns on his 'society' face. "Well, I see. You certainly have made yourself quite popular in your short time in New York, haven't you?" But business-talk...he can do business-talk. "I'm sure that we'd be interested in speaking with you as well, Mr. Hammer, when you're ready for that. Right now, though, my particular department is focusing on restoring some of these amazing Historic buildings and creating affordable housing." Which is why he's here, of course. "I guess one may wish their gifts weren't on exhibition when they wish to live a normal life." Hans says and nods. "I am new to America, mostly spent my time in my home of Germany but managed to move around europe before coming here. I hope to see why this country has done so well, so many heroes here." "I hope you've been enjoying your stay so far," Fern offers out to Hans, her voice as warm and pleasant as any tour guide that ever lived. She glances toward Warren, catching his change of demeanor, her smile not merely fading but washing out like a paper boat taken by a sea current. "It's not very difficult to make friends," she says, her voice softer and more subdued. She holds Justin's arm more tightly, letting her eyes drop, so the gentlemen can steer the conversation. As socially awkward and cocky as he is, Justin can still read people reasonably well. And he can tell that Fern is at least slightly troubled by the current interaction. Well, at least with Warren, as she seems to have no issue with Hans. Which is good, since Hammer knows more about the German than he wished he did. He has some regrets about making a deal with him, but the potential to see Stark go down in flames and get paid was just too good to pass up. Still keeping that not-so-trustworthy smile, Justin continues with the business talk. "Absolutely, absolutely. I'll definitely keep you in the loop, Warren," already he's jumped to first names. "So restoring old buildings and helping the needy? Wow, you're gonna make the rest of us rich guys look bad if you keep that up. With the good deeds and the wings, you're quite the angel in the flesh." "Life is still fairly normal, Herr Gunsche," Warren points out, "Maybe it's my particular 'gift' but I haven't been troubled by too many once I stopped hiding." Turning back to Fern, he offers quietly, "Maybe not for you...some of us aren't as lucky." Where are the drinks when you need them? Looking about, he tries to flag down a server with a fresh tray of champagne. Justin's comments cause him to tilt his head in almost a bird-like fashion. "That may be, Justin..." he can do first names as well, "But I'm not religious. I also need to do something in order to counteract the negative feelings towards Mutants in general. If what I'm doing can help that, then great." "Oh I been enjoying my stay thus far. Truth be told though I really would like to see the famous Captain America. He helped saved my homeland from the Third Reich and I wish to meet the legend myself. My father, He was killed by the Nazi menace...the officer who did it was brought to justice thankfully and I wish to meet those who helped stopped the Third Reich to pay my respects. I have even paid Herr Magneto some money to help with mutants but he tried to imprison me. I believe it was to acquire more wealth." He says with a shrug. Warren isn't the only one wishing the champagne guys weren't so scarce right now. "He's very much an angel," she puts into the conversation quietly, not really looking at anyone in the new little group. As she turns to look the opposite way that Warren is searching, her grip on Justin's arm shifts, and Fern's bracelet moves to reveal a band of purple surrounding her wrist. The bruise is fairly fresh, starting to yellow at the edges but still a stunning shade of purple. If it were anything else, it would be breath-takingly beautiful. "I think I'll go hunt up something to drink," she offers, suddenly almost desperate for another hit of tasty, bubbly, liquid courage. "Won't be but two shakes." She gives Justin's arm a quick squeeze before releasing him, and turning to make her way toward the bar to drag someone back if she has to. Hammer starts to reply to Warren's comment about not being religious- he isn't either- but he stops when Hans starts talking about his 'past'. Nice lie, friend, well played. The information about being captured by Magneto is a bit more troubling, and it takes a second to gloss over the concerned look Justin gets. Fern's words, then her shift in grip draws the CEO's attention. He notices the bruise on her wrist as she darts toward the bar. There's another look of concern, but this one doesn't fade out like the previous one. He won't say anything here, but he's going to ask her where it came from. He has some suspicions already. That distraction keeps him out of the conversation for the moment. Warren Worthington does watch Fern as she goes off in search of drinks before he finally turns back to Hans and Justin. "Your...father?" he asks of the German, looking him over as if trying to gauge his age. "I've never really met Captain America, so I'll be of no use to you there, I'm sorry. But...maybe he has an agent you can contact?" He then looks to Justin, "So, how long have you and Fern been seeing each other?" "My father tried to help get the jews out of concentration camps. He was part of the Nazi's quartermaster and often made rounds to camps. He joined the reich to find some means to protect his family but he disapproved of the hate and prejudice. During the end of the war and with the regime becoming more strict, he was found out and tortured and killed. Anyway I tried a hotline to find him but they told me nothing." He says calmly before he looks to the woman as she goes to find them drinks. "Such a wonderful woman, Dame Fern." He says with a smile. Yep, if you're going to lie, at least be convincing! The guy only looks to be Fern's age, but his father was fully grown during WWII? Well, he did admit to being 'gifted', and Justin has a hunch he's a long lived type, a healer of some sort. He looks back to the conversation, sliding his hands into his pants pockets and listening, nodding when appropriate. When Warren asks him about Fern, that grabs his attention. "Oh, uh, we've been friends since April, I think?" "Your father..." Warren reiterates before glancing at Justin to see if he seems to understand why he's asking. However, the commentary on Fern causes his lips to press briefly, "Yes, she is." Of course, he has to ask the next question, "How long have you two been dating then? Since April too?" Justin catches the glance, and returns a that reads 'Yeah, I don't get it either.' The question Warren drops gets a blink, then a bit of a chuckle. Nervous habit. "Dating? No, no, not really dating," Hammer replies, pulling his right hand from his pocket to make a dismissive wave. "Well, I mean, we've been hanging out, yeah, but just as friends." He thinks, anyway. Then again, he did misjudge Jazmin's behavior. Yeah, he's bad at the relationship thing. Reading people yes. Interpreting women's intentions? Not so much. He gives a glance back toward the bar, where Fern disappeared to. "I think I'm gonna go grab a drink, too. Warren, Hans, pleasure meeting you both. Warren, I'll call you about that expansion." Another car salesman smile, and the CEO turns on his heal and heads toward the bar. Category:Log